


The Santuary that Doubles as a Bookshop

by Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Non-Binary Character, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Closeted Character, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Mentioned Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Minor Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Armageddon, References to Drugs, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Swearing, Warlock Dowling Joins The Them, non-binary Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons/pseuds/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons
Summary: ''If you visit Soho, you may come across a shop that looks older than anything else, painted in dark red and pale yellow columns. On top it says ''A. Z. Fell & Co. - Antiquarian and Unsual Books''.Now, if you're thinking ''Oh, books! I'm gonna buy one!'' you're out of luck. Nobody leaves A. Z. Fell with a book and less money on their wallets. But if you need help with anything else, go in.Just don't bother the snake. Don't touch it, don't even look at it.''Noah has a school assignment to do about their favourite place in the city. Each person in class had to pick a place, research it, write about it... all of that. And Noah knew exacly what they wanted to write about.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	The Santuary that Doubles as a Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up for the mention of abuse, discussions of drugs and one single f-bomb.
> 
> Sh-t, this took so long to write and I'm actually quite proud of it!

Noah was fifteen. A bit naive, a bit foolish but never slow. Especially after their mother threw a plate aimed at their head while in the middle of a cussing rampage. Dad may have joined the party, but he was way too out of it to be aware of what was happening.

It happened so regularly that they should be used to it. But those moments still made the heart race and breath quicken, all of their instincts telling them to flee in terror. It was better this way, anyway. The more time Noah spent away from home, the better everyone was. Maybe it was indeed their fault their home was broken. After all, it's kinda hard to hear it every day and not start to believe it.

Noah kept running through the streets of London, trying to get as far from the house as possible. It was Sunday. Nearly all the places were closed, including the libraries and the school. If they had left with their wallet, they could have gone into a restaurant or somewhere warm... Maybe they could just chill in the gallery/cafe nearby and hope nobody would bother them. It was too cold to go to the nearby Soho Square Gardens anyway. 

Realizing that there weren't a lot of places to go, Noah slowed down their pace and the frantic running turned into a slow march as if they were going to a funeral. And they knew if they went back home at that moment, it would be their funeral.

Suddenly, in their field of vision, something popped up. An old-fashioned but sleek looking shop stood out in the middle of all the more modern buildings, but the people that passed by didn't even give it a second look. It was painted in a dark red, except the yellow columns that combined with the colour of the words that adorned the place above the large windows: A. Z. Fell & Co. - Antiquarian and Unusual Books. Established in 1800.

Noah didn't know why they felt like going in. They didn't have any money and overall just looked like some little scrawny teenager who wanted to stir up some trouble and was deep into some emo phase. They didn't even like older books. Noah hadn't even noticed the place before, and they had lived near Soho all of their life!

But before they could catch themselves doing it, Noah climbed the steps and was faced with... was that the opening time? They read the whole thing at least three times and still didn't understand it. There wasn't any kind of open sign, so for all anyone knew, it was closed. Nevertheless, Noah grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door. It was open.

The sweet sound of the bell on the door announced their arrival. The place looked somewhat big from the outside, but what they were seeing was utterly ridiculous. The place was huge and it left a feeling that they could only compare with what entering the TARDIS for the first time must be like.

Countless shelves filled the place, all leading up to the centre, where a comfy greenish carpet lied on the ground. There, a few tables (filled with more books, and one even had a sculpture of a small cupid on top of a very carefully placed pile of old volumes) and armchairs were scattered around. That clearing in the forest of books let them see a wooden desk with a small pile of tomes on top of it, as well as the oldest cash register Noah had ever seen. The desk seemed to have been recently rummaged through. They walked towards it until they were at what seemed the centre of the shop, under the skylight.

An interesting addition to such an old building...

The placed smelled of old books (not in a musty, or even mouldy way, but in a sterile and ancient way) and camomile. 

Noah looked around. Corridors were formed by the great shelves that towered over them and appeared to be endless. Did it even lead to anywhere inside the shop? Noah wouldn't be surprised if they found a way to freaking Narnia if they followed one of those paths. It seemed that exploring the bookshop fully would take hours, or maybe even days.

They walked towards a corridor that seemed to lead to a windowless portion of the shop. Everywhere were spots filled to the brim with different sized and coloured books, which made the old shelves appear so unstable and yet, Noah wasn't afraid of them at all.

It made them question where the hell they were. How had they never noticed this place during their wanderings? Why did people outside seem to ignore it? It looked like nobody was even there, and it was all so strangely still. And quiet. They were on one of the busiest places in Soho, which could be confirmed to anyone who looked outside, but it was like they were in the middle of nowhere. The owners must have put some potent sound-proofing in the bookshop. That was the only explanation that didn't sound crazy.

But what seemed to be more likely was the fact that they had just gone to a different dimension.

Noah looked around again. There really wasn't a single soul there with them, it seemed. No movement, no sound, no nothing. Maybe that a good thing. If nobody saw them, they could just find a nice corner to kill time before it was safe to return home. If they could ever leave the place, that is... Maybe it was some kind of pocket dimension or liminal space that was inescapable. Noah couldn't say that they minded that.

A scratching sound was heard, followed right after by a soft sound of classical music and Noah nearly jumped out of their skin. The smell of camomile intensified, and now it seemed to come from the back of the shop, behind the desk. For the first time, they noticed there was a door. Now, if it led to some backroom for the staff or a portal, was a heavily debatable subject.

The doorknob turned and Noah fled to the darker corridor from before. If a monster lived on the other side and ate them, they would be at least thankful.

But instead of Narnia or a mythical monster, the corridor just had a dead end. There was an old-fashioned lamp on the wall, and a few piles of books and papers next to the shelves, but nothing more. Noah sat down with their back towards the wall, next to one of the piles, and inhaled deeply.

If anyone had noticed them coming in, those people didn't follow them. So they relaxed, letting themselves drown in the warm atmosphere that smelled like books and tea. They could still hear the melody of violins echo throughout the bookshop. After the small moment of adrenaline, it was comforting. It's what they imagined a real home should feel like.

Noah allowed their head to rest against the wall too and closed their eyes. They could stay in that little corner forever.

The sound of steps joined the music. All the dark hairs on the back of their neck stood up and they curled up in a ridiculous hope of turning smaller and maybe even blend in with the background.

From the other way, a man came up. He had blonde, almost white, hair, seemed to be in his early fifties and was wearing an outfit that would fit better in a period piece (he had a vest, collar, a golden pocket watch and everything!) than the XXI century.

My god, Noah truly was in a different dimension, and they had just been found by the gatekeeper... However, he looked like a nice gatekeeper, so maybe he wouldn't be too angry at them.

The man gave a small exclamation when he saw them, but to their surprise, smiled warmly. It was such a kind smile, it was like the entire room lit up in his presence, and suddenly the dark corner didn't seem to be so dark anymore.

''I knew I heard someone come in.''

But Noah couldn't say the same thing.

''Can I help you?''

Noah awkwardly got up from the floor, thankful the man didn't question why they were sitting in there, and let their eyes wander anywhere but his face.

''Uhm, are you the shopkeeper?'' they asked.

''That would be me, yes! I'm Mr Fell,'' he answered, putting his hands behind his back, with a proud grin.

Oh... A. Z. Fell... Okay, alright. They got it. It was probably a family business. Or he was a vampire. Either option seemed reasonable by then.

''What can I do for you, young man?''

A familiar but unpleasant pang rang through him.

''I'm not a young man, I'm just... Noah. I just saw your shop and was looking around... I... I don't know what I'm looking for.''

''Alright then, feel free to look around. By the way, I just made some tea, would you like some? It's camomile.''

''Yeah, sure.''

Mr Fell lead them through the corridor to the centre of the shop again (Noah noticed the door was now open, revealing a gramophone playing an old record). Then into behind the last row of shelves on the left side of the register where a faraway window illuminated what seemed to be a small living room with sofas and a coffee table. Noah looked around and on the other side of the room and they saw another desk, more cluttered and the first one, under a window. 

They tried to focus on the coffee table, as to not get intimidated by the sheer size of the space. In that same little table, laid a tea set prepared for two people.

The rest of the shop irradiated mystery and solace but that section irradiated only comfort. 

''Were you expecting someone?'' Noah asked, looking at the second cup

''No.''

They stayed silent, waiting for the shop owner to continue speaking, maybe explain why the extra cup if he wasn't waiting for company, but he just poured tea in both teacups and gestured them to sit down.

''Make yourself at home, Noah.'' Mr Fell said.

Hours later, when the night started to fall over Soho, Noah finally left A. Z. Fell & Co. Not with any books, but with a sense of peace they hadn't felt in a really long time. 

oOo

An essay. Of all things, why an essay? Noah even prefered to make group projects. Mostly for the excuse to get away from the house. But essays... The prospect of having to sit still and write about some boring subject was mind-numbingly tedious and didn't give them that freedom.

''Teacher, what is it going to be about?'' a classmate asked.

''If you had let me finish, Vicky, you would have found out that it was going to be about a place of your choice here in England. Be as creative as you can be! But if you can manage to visit the place and maybe interview the owner, that would be preferable!''

As soon as Miss Hill said the wonderful words ''... a place of your choice here in England'', Noah knew what their essay was going to be about. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad after all!

They just hoped the friends they had mentioned the experience to wouldn't have the same idea.

oOo

After school, Noah didn't even bother to go home to drop off their things, just ran back to the bookshop. They were almost afraid that the place had vanished in the middle of the night. 

But no, there it was. In all of it's red and cream glory. Usually, in a situation like this, they would be fretting that Mr Fell had only been entertaining them to avoid any trouble and didn't want them to go back, but something about him reassured them. They really couldn't place what made them feel that way, they only knew they did. It was almost exciting.

Noah opened the door much less gently than they should and then... walked right into someone else.

''Oi! Watch where you are going, kid!''

Noah bit back a swear. The man he had just gone against was tall but thankfully skinny. 

Noah would not die that day. 

He had short red hair but it didn't keep him from having a somewhat androgynous look Noah could only hope to replicate one day when they finally fled home. They noticed how the man had his nails painted black, the same colour as his jacket, jeans, snake-like belt and vest and sunglasses. He wore snakeskin shoes, but maybe they were fake? Noah couldn't tell.

They hadn't seen this man on their first visit the day before, and yet he didn't seem the type of guy that would come to an old antiquary.

''I'm sorry, sir!'' Noah replied, feeling a bit frenetic.

The man glared at them from head to toe. Those were some tense five seconds...

''You going in?''

''Uhm, yes. I wanted to speak with Mr Fell.''

The man nodded absently and turned his head.

''Angel, you got a visit!'' he said, before adding. ''I'll be back in ten!''

''Alright, my dear!'' the voice of the owner rang from the inside.

The man and Noah exchanged a goodbye and as he held the door for them before walking outside, Noah could swear they saw a glimpse of yellow behind his shades. They blamed a trick of the light for the effect, and just went in. They were sure that there would be enough mind-boggling experiences for several days when they were effectively inside. No need to have more than they could take.

The shop was the same and Noah didn't know what they were expecting.

''Mr Fell?'' they called. ''It's Noah, the kid who was here yesterday.''

From behind a row of shelves, the blonde owner appeared, smiling like he was happy to see them, which wasn't a common expression they saw on adults' faces. It still lit up the entire place, so they could see why the redhead had called him ''angel''. Mr Fell was wearing the exact same thing.

''Oh, Noah! So good to see you again,'' he said. ''What can I do for you in this lovely day?''

Tentatively, they went up to him and explained the situation. They had to do an essay for class about a place they enjoyed, and if he allowed it, Noah would love to do it about the bookshop. Mr Fell (or Aziraphale, as they discovered soon after, even if it sounded too alliterative) was actually quite ecstatic with the proposition and said they were free to do so.

They had to go meet some friends in Picadilly, so the encounter was cut short but Noah still got to see the man in the snakeskin boots go back in with a bottle of wine.

oOo

Noah came back to officially start their research a few days later. The internet had nothing about the place, which they found very strange but after seeing the computer probably older than them, Noah guessed Aziraphale wasn't a very technological friendly fellow so there wouldn't be any social media or online advertising.

Both of them spent some nice hours talking about the shop itself as Noah took notes and the ''angel'' browsed the shelves rearranging some of them. They talked about the opening in the 1800s, its history, and some stories that Aziraphale talked about so enthusiastically it was like he had been there to live them himself. About fires that only didn't shallow the shop whole by pure luck, about famous people that had been inside (Charles Dickens' and Oscar Wilde's available first editions were even signed), and things like that. Most people would assume those tales were either exaggerations, lies or maybe just small stories passed from generation to generation. As Noah looked at the grand skylight illuminating the bookshop, Noah found themselves believing that it was all true and that the gentleman had indeed been there.

And at the of the day, for the life of them, they still couldn't understand how the catalogue system worked.

oOo

After a whole afternoon of talking about history, two days before, Noah was curious to know more about A. Z. Fell in the present day.

It didn't seem like there was a lot to say... It had seemingly never been renovated, just repaired when it was needed. The most recent things in there were the computer from the nineties and the box of pastries from the nearby bakery bought that same day. That apparently didn't bother the study groups and the children book club that meet among the shelves weekly and monthly.

But furthermore, Mr Fell didn't seem to make a lot of money with his strange way of running the place (the books are expensive, and yet he only accepted cash. Who goes around with hundreds of pounds on their pocket?! It's like he didn't actually want to sell anything!).

As Aziraphale was talking about the different places inside (which was basically the room they were in, the backroom, which had a little kitchen, and the bathroom) when someone else came in. Not the snakeskin shoe guy, but someone else. He wasn't as tall, had sleek hair, a big chin with no beard, and wore something that seemed like he was right out of Law School, in the worst possible way. He had a long stylish coat but Noah wouldn't be surprised if the man was earing a polo shirt underneath...

If they were at school, they would comment to their friends about the fact that he looked like a smuck. Noah could only hope they had the wrong impression and it was indeed just a perfectly normal and decent human. The man walked with confidence towards them, with steps that sounded way too loud for the usual quiet harmony of the establishment.

''Good evening.'' the man said. ''My wife came around last week and she mentioned you have a rare collection of beautiful bibles.''

The pleasant smile on Aziraphale's face was replaced by the first sour expression Noah had witnessed from him. They made a mental memo to take away the sentence that noted that Mr Fell probably didn't have the capability to not smile.

''Ah, yes. I remember her.''

The man paid no mind to his sudden change in mood and kept talking. It was as if Aziraphale only had a chance to answer because he needed time to breathe between sentences.

''I came to see those. I will give you whatever money you request.''

''I'm afraid those don't have a price. They are from my personal collection.''

This time it was the stranger's face that soured.

''That's ridiculous. Why would you have a bookshop if you didn't sell everything on it?''

''I didn't have space when I first got them, and now that I do, it just seemed silly to move them from the place they always were.'' 

''Nevertheless, it's absurd. Just name your price.''

''They are not for sale,'' Aziraphale said, fists starting to clench. ''Please leave.''

''Excuse me?!''

Noah flinched at the loud tone. The stiff upper lip man was probably going to start some kind of rampage and they did not want to be there to take it. They wanted to flee to the back room.

The man started some offended speech about the ''deplorable service'' but all they saw was their dad when he wasn't lying around in the living room barely conscious of reality. Noah gave a cautious step back as if that mere gesture would make everything worse if done hastily. They didn't notice, but Aziraphale looked at them, concerned at this sudden change of behaviour.

Suddenly, the biggest serpent Noah had ever seen jumped from a shelf near them and hissed at the man, showing an entire row of sharp teeth, instead of the usual four. The man yelped and then ran away screaming, as the animal quickly slithered towards him, sibilating all the while.

When the door closed with a blow that echoed throughout the whole place, the serpent gave one last hiss. One much less threatening and more of ''And don't come back!''.

Noah felt the breath caught in their throat but allowed for a second look at the beast. Besides being the size of an anaconda, it had the yellow eyes that seemed little sparks of light in the middle of the black scales decorated with occasional red. It was actually a beautiful animal if one got over its sheer size and the unnatural teeth.

They turned to their host, who had the usual pleasant smile back on his face.

The serpent looked at them, gave what they could only interpret as a friendly and somewhat proud hiss and vanished behind another row of shelves.

''Well, that man was certainly unpleasant.''

Noah turned to Aziraphale, perplexed. Was that the total extension of his reaction?! Wasn't he surprised that the huge snake-thing had metaphorically popped up from the bushes?! What even was that?! A monster, a pet, a guardian or a familiar?! 

They shallowed and asked:

''Does this happen a lot?''

oOo

In the background, Noah could hear Mr Fell placing the tea set on the usual spot for both of them. The bookshop hadn't lost any of the strangeness, but it was starting to get familiar enough for them to walk around with relative ease. 

They were trying to see what were the kinds of publications the store had more. It was an interesting quest, to say the least... Aziraphale had said that he specialized in books of prophecy, and there were indeed quite a lot of them scattered throughout the shop (there still wasn't a clear method to the madness that was the organization of said books) but they also saw fairy tales, classics from all ages in history, the famous misprinted bible collection the rude man had mentioned, vintage recipes and so much more.

As they took a particular pretty cover of ''All the recipes you need to impress your guests at parties'' from the early 1900s, they recognized the beautiful mixture of obsidian, scarlet and gold they saw the other day. In between a collection of books about modern inventions from the last century, the huge serpent was bundled up, sleeping. 

Noah shallowed a scream and backed away slowly. When they were far enough, took running in the direction of the sofas.

Seeing them so frightened, Aziraphale put down the sugar and asked:

''Dear child, what's wrong?''

''The... the snake! I found it again!''

''Oh? Show me, then. It's almost tea time.''

They really didn't want to tempt fate and possibly wake a snake that could swallow them both at the same time but he was so relaxed that it eased their fears a little, enough to lead them back to the place they saw it.

When they both got to the spot, it wasn't there. Vanished. The little nook where once a giant serpent had been replaced by more books.

''But... I saw it! It was there, and huge! H-how the hell did it go away in ten seconds?!''

Only two options. Either it was the bookshop being its usual outlandish self or they had finally gone insane. Both were likely. 

''Language, Noah.''

''Sorry...''

''Hello there.'' a third voice said.

Noah couldn't contain the scream that followed. Just around the corner was!... the redhead from two weeks ago? Noah had never seen him again. The soft red hair was longer, and the hairstyle reminded them of the flappers from the Roaring Twenties. The clothes were still dark and the shoes made of apparent snakeskin (black and red...) but now the outfit was a dress and high heels.

Aziraphale's eyes light up in a way Noah hadn't witnessed yet.

''Crowley!'' he said, beaming. ''You're back already!''

''Yeah, the plants didn't need that much screaming this time...'' Crowley said, amused. ''Oh look, it's the kid from the other day!''

Aziraphale giggled and put himself between the two.

''Noah, allow me to present you to my wife, Crowley. Crowley, this is Noah, that fellow who is making a school essay about my bookshop!''

After the expected pleasantries were exchanged, they all simply went to have some tea, which now was set for three people instead of two.

oOo

''Mr Aziraphale?''

''Yes?''

''Who owned this shop before you? I don't think I really got it'' Noah asked.

''Dear, I've been here for really long time. I'm afraid I don't remember!''

Noah blinked. Then decided it wasn't worth it and just followed him to the desk where the register was and watched him set down an ancient-looking tome without a visible title and then turning his attention towards his bills. Noah simply sat down on the nearest armchair going over their notes, interviews mixed with English homework.

The bell of the entrance rang delicately as Crowley strutted inside in tight pants. He didn't seem very surprised to see Noah there but asked:

''Kid, don't you have a home? You're here more often than me, and I'm the one married to the owner.''

''Uhm, I'm just really dedicated to this essay, I guess...''

''Suit yourself, buddy,'' he said, practically falling on the nearby couches.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and told his husband to be polite.

''Well, Noah, I hope you know that you're always welcome here in the bookshop. You are a very bright child and it's a pleasure to speak to you.''

Noah snorted sarcastically.

''You'd be the first to say that.'' the commented.

He let his eyes wander away from his bills.

''Whatever do you mean?

They looked up and saw that both he and Crowley were looking straight at them. It made them shrink in their seat, eyes darting to their lap.

''Uhm... well... My family, if you can call it that, is not... perfect. I'm not a huge fan of talking about it, but yeah... My parents aren't great parents... I'm not a good child either, which doesn't help at all, but... yeah... Like them, adults, in general, don't like me very much. Probably because I'm not very smart but still can be kinda extreme. And then there's the ''I don't think I'm either a boy or a girl!'' thing, and how uncomfortable it is to have to pick one to use the public restroom. Oh boy, my mother was pissed when she read my diary that day... But, yeah... So... yeah...''

When they finished, they dreaded the response and amount of ''yeahs'' they had managed to cram into the same sentence. Not to mention the number of things they had admitted to, which they would never do with anyone or anywhere else.

They blamed the bookshop and its Fairy Land atmosphere.

Noah looked up, and to their surprise, Aziraphale was right in front of them. He didn't look disapproving, or disappointed or anything else. As he kneeled to be at their level, the angel seemed to glow with warmth and reassurance. It brought tears to their eyes.

''Noah, darling child, I haven't known you for very long but I want to tell you that you are clever, perceptive and empathetic, and if your parents can't see that, it's their loss. But they can't blame their dreadful behaviour on you, because no one deserves such disrespect. Especially someone of your age.''

They hadn't elaborated at all on what happened at home but it was like he also had been there to witness it. They felt understood, comforted and valued. Noah certainly didn't want to cry but those tears seemed unavoidable.

''I'm sorry... Do you have a tissue?'' they asked. Usually, that response to such words would make them feel pathetic, but there was a sense of freedom of expression in there that nobody could manage to avoid. It felt like an okay thing to ask.

Like magic, there was a tissue in his hands instantly, which was handed to them.

''Thank you, Aziraphale...'' they said, then turning to the sofa, where Crowley watched them intently. ''And you too, Crowley.''

It made the redhead smile. Noah didn't see him smile very often.

''It's nothing, kid,'' he said. ''If you ever need me or Aziraphale, don't hesitate to come to us.''

''Even if the bookshop is closed. If you can't go to a friend's or anywhere else, just ring the doorbell.'' Aziraphale continued.

''This place has a doorbell?'' Noah asked, and to their surprise, Crowley turned to him too.

''Since when?'' he asked too.

The angel giggled and got up.

''Oh, it's just a little something I had it instaled recently,'' he said, before walking back to his desk.

Crowley and Noah exchanged somewhat confused glances, but let it slide.

''Thanks. For everything.'' Noah said. ''I just wish I could make life at home easier. Like, make the drugs disappear or something. It makes her so mad and him so lifeless... I mean, what are they even smoking?''

''I dunno, kid'' Crowley replied. ''But I've seen some shit in the seventies. No doubt humans only got more creative with those things. It's what they've always done, and what they'll always do.''

''Yes, humanity is so wonderful, always coming up with new things, but likewise, can be very destructive towards itself...'' Aziraphale chimed in.

''That's we love them, angel,'' he said then turning his attention back to Noah. ''But listen to me, kid. There isn't a lot a person of your size can do, just stay away from those things.''

''I will.''

It was a promise Noah felt suddenly and strangely determined to keep.

oOo

Noah and a girl with long blonde hair were doodling among the privacy of the shelves. Soon after _that_ conversation, Noah started finding others like them, who came to A. Z. Fell in times of need or when the wish to explore was too great to bear. This one's name was Mary.

''I mean...'' she continued. ''Since I've seen Mr Crowley yelling at the cactus by the window, nothing surprises me anymore.''

''Why was he yelling at a cactus?...'' Noah asked.

''Something about not giving flowers that year,'' she replied. ''It was kinda useless since the following week it did bloom some. Beautiful yellow flowers, even.''

''Or maybe it was intimidated?'' they suggested, giggling.

''Mhm... probably...'' she said. ''But like I was saying, I've been coming here for a long time. Some things have changed, but the goods are still the same.''

''Wow, change? You mean this place can actually do that?''

Mary took some hair out of her face and hesitated. The distant gramophone was playing Bohemian Rapsody by Queen.

''This is going to sound crazy. But this place was actually smaller, once. I don't know how to explain it since everything still fits inside the same way, but it really was smaller. Like, the size that you see from the outside, that's what it was!''

''Seems hard to believe.''

''I know! And it was so much more inhospitable! Like, it smelled kinda bad sometimes, and other times there were cold spots right next to warm spots, Mr Fell knew it didn't bother me, but it was so weird. Plus, the lighting sucked even with the skylight!... Then, I don't know when it started but one day I came back, and... it was better... I think it's still getting bigger... And more people like us are coming here. That's how I met my girlfriend''

The two teenagers let the silence sink back in, just looking amazed at eachoder and the idea of that place. Noah believed every word that came out of her mouth but it was still so strange to hear it.

Mary then remembered something and smiled at them.

''Have you meet Madame Tracy yet?''

''Who?''

''She not longer lives around here but will still come sometimes, to have a few drinks... With her husband, who looks more like ventriloquist dummy than anything else. She taught me how to read tarot cards, I really love her''

''I haven't met her yet, but I hope I do soon.''

''She...''

The bell at the door rang, followed by the harsh closing of the front door. From behind them, they heard Aziraphale's ever polite voice greeting them and asking what they needed. It seemed to be a group of four people.

''Such a nice place you got here.'' one of them said.

''It's been here a long time, I presume?'' another asked.

''Uhm, yes. Since 1800.''

''But will it be here forever?''

''I mean... One could hope for yes, isn't it?'' Aziraphale answered, his tone losing a bit of its certainty

''Never thought of selling this old place? Maybe to someone who will make the most out of it?''

''No, it nev-... Hey! Don't touch those books! They are delicate!''

The sudden urgency in his tone made them and Mary get up and walk to the entrance, though Noah stopped her from going out in the open. Now they both could see the same old owner, surrounded by three huge men while in front of him a comically small man looked down on him (or at least seemed to try).

''Never?'' the small man asked, cocky. ''After all, old bookshops like this one don't make much money and they're such... hazards, I mean, one spark and this place goes up in flames... Puff! Just like that, nothing...''

Noah gasped. 

Aziraphale was indignant, eyes sparkling with rage but always poised. The two teens were almost scared of it and would have ran away screaming if that stare was directed at them. 

''How dare you! Are you implying something?!'' he exclaimed.

''Oh, nothing, Mr Fell!'' the man replied, visibly faking outrage. ''It's just a warning.''

''Well, I think you should leave, gentleman!'' Aziraphale said.

''And what if we...'' one of the large men started but never finished because the words fizzled out. ''I don't wanna do this.''

The short man almost jumped in anger.

''What the fuck do you mean?!''

Another nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Mr Fell.

''I like this place.'' said the third large man. ''We shouldn't burn it just because you want another place to rip people off.''

''That's right! Thank you very much, young man!'' Aziraphale said, with a genuine smile.

Mary's and Noah's jaws fell. The tiny man was about to explode.

''What are you saying to me?! How dare you?! Just take him out!''

''We should leave.'' said the first. ''So sorry for our boss's behaviour, Mr Fell. He'll do better in the future.''

The boss in question almost popped out a vein as he started screaming and thrashing, but two of his once minions just dragged him out politely.

Aziraphale's smile widened and he almost wiggled with delight at a job well done. 

''I'll definitely put that on my essay...'' Noah whispered. Mary could only faintly nod in response.

oOo

It was past six o'clock. Not that anyone noticed.

In the spot where the sofas were, now was also a small and old television, along with what could only be described as a small crowd. Noah, along with Mary, two more teenagers, a ten-year-old, two writers in their twenties and Crowley, sat on the sofas and the floor watching Golden Girls. Crowley apparently had the whole DVD set and even though everyone had come in for different reasons, they stayed for the same one.

The coffee table in front of them was filled with empty teacups, mugs, and an empty tray where once had been a large batch of gingerbread biscuits.

From the back door, one could faintly hear Aziraphale chatting with a young couple Mary had nicknamed ''the witch and the IT dude'', who were apparently named Anathema and Newt. Both very odd names, but Noah didn't want to judge.

The bell rang and childish chatter filled the shop. Noah stuck out their neck to see five children coming in, before turning back to wave at their parents outside.

Crowley got up from her seat and went to the backroom. The conversation that was in there stopped, as Aziraphale came outside with a smile.

''The Them have arrived.''

The five children, four boys and a girl ran up to him with excited greetings. From all the enthusiastic chatter, Noah understood that they were having a sleepover there.

''Hi, Anathema! Hi, Newt!'' the boy with short dark brown said, a bit too loudly. He seemed to have just come from playing in the park, with his messy clothes and hair.

The angel smiled and shushed them, pointing towards the group watching TV. One of the boys, the one with glasses, seemed to recognize what they were watching.

''Oh, is that Golden Girls?''

''Yep,'' said Crowley. ''Wanna join?''

''What's it about?'' the blonde-ish boy asked. The boy next to him, with black hair and a sullen look, cocked his head.

When Noah's and his eyes meet, they felt their mind blank for a second. Something about him made them like him a lot. It was like being bewitched. They tried to ignore that incredibly strange sensation.

''Is it any good?'' the dark-haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yes, it is!'' the boy with glasses replied, already ahead of them to sit next to the ten-year-old. ''Come! Warlock, I promise you'll love it!''

The remaining four children just shrugged and sat down next to the group. Everyone introduced themselves briefly and then turned their attentions back to the screen. Crowley sat back down on her seat, as did Aziraphale, Newt and Anathema.

Somehow, there was space for everybody.

oOo

It was finally finished. Ten hours before they would have to deliver it by hand to Miss Hill. The essay (lovingly titled ''The Sanctuary of A. Z. Fell & Co.'') was completed. Terminated. Over with. Done.

Noah felt almost puffed out their chest with pride when the final pieces of the conclusion were polished. In their humble opinion, they had done an amazing job. The teacher would be impressed by all this dedication. 

They were totally going to nail this schoolwork.

oOo

''You know, Noah... Any other teacher would fail you for this paper.''

''What? But I did all the research!''

A few days after everyone turned in their essays, Miss Hill stopped Noah before they could leave, and said she needed to talk to them about the paper. They weren't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't that.

After they exclaimed that, the teacher raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes to their essay, which had certain parts highlighted.

''Excuse me but ''A. Z. Fell is a liminal space''? ''Mr Fell seems to be an immortal being''? ''I'm sure Mr Crowley is the snake that I've seen several times sleeping in between the shelves, and that I have pocked once''? I'm sorry but these all sound like made-up facts! However...''

Miss Hill paused mid-sentence, which was unusual. Noah tilted their head.

''I know exactly what you are talking about.''

''Really?''

''You are not the first one, and probably not the last, that stumbles into Mr Aziraphale's shop in times of need. My parents weren't exactly thrilled with me showing up at home with a girl. I'm just thankful that the strange odour problem seems to have been taken care of since I last went to Fell's all those years ago''

Noah gulped. Everyone knew that Miss Hill was married to Miss Chloe, the music teacher, but they could have never guessed she had ended up in the same place as them.

''So... I will grade your paper a C''

''Wait, what?!''

''It's still not perfect... Noah, I'll have to meet you again some other time so we can discuss some study strategies...''

''C'mon...''

''Maybe next time.''

After receiving some more notes on the essay, Noah left the classroom. On one hand, they were kinda pissed at only getting a C after almost getting caught in a fire put by gangsters; on the other hand, Miss Hill said she enjoyed what they had tried to do and it was a passing grade after all.

Noah had a copy of the essay on their backpack and got ready to leave the school to go to the bookshop. They had tea to have, and Aziraphale had asked to see the final product after they finished it. 

It was going to be a great afternoon, as all of them were at A. Z. Fell & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah may not be my first non-binary character but they are the first one where the story focuses on and where I actively have to use they/them pronouns. I hope I made a good portrayal but criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Edit: I just realized all this time I had written ''Gilmore Girls'' instead of ''Golden Girls''... Sorry about that.


End file.
